Oficio de vísperas
by naexass
Summary: Un one-shot Snape-Snape ;)


**Disclaimer:** Todo es de la Rowling. Yo no tengo nada, salvo las ganas de incordiar.

.-

Este Snape/Snape ;) surge indirectamente de un reto del Gremio HP, pero por su envergadura, y por la manera en que lo escribí, elijo postearlo como fic.

**Créditos:** A _targaryen_ (_Jbilo_), cuya es la idea de que el beso OdF-mortífago (o viceversa), que era el reto del Gremio, fuera un Snape/Snape.  
**Fecha: **2005.01.29  
**Rating: **Mala leche y algún vicio, nada grave.  
**Reviente:** El personaje: Lo he destrozado por completo. :(((  
**Nota:** Se supone que ocurre durante esas larguísimas y torturantes horas de inacción antes de la batalla. Una batalla, si no final y definitiva (¿cómo asegurarlo de antemano?), sí de primordial importancia. Crucial. Y que el estado "alterado" de Snape está justificado. Sin embargo, al releerlo lo encuentro tan OoC que... bueno, comprenderé que las amantes del amargo profesor me quieran matar. :)

**.-**

**.-**

**Oficio de vísperas **

.-

Todos tenemos nuestros rituales.

Sé que Minerva está ordenando y poniendo al día documentos, Albus escoge cuidadosamente los calcetines que se pondrá esta noche, y Filius revisa y pule las varitas de todos, ajustándolas y afinándolas con precisión.

Sí, la mía también. Confío en él.

Sé que Pomfrey cuenta una y otra vez los vendajes y las pociones, y cada vez le parecen menos, aunque el número que obtiene es siempre el mismo.

Y que Sprout, en las cocinas, hace un último inútil intento de convencer a los elfos para que acepten los gorritos tejidos por Granger, con la promesa de que, si todo sale bien, si vencemos, seguirán en Hogwarts, siempre como parte del colegio, amparados por un contrato vitalicio. La intención es que puedan huir si somos derrotados, pero ellos se apartan con mayor terror que el que sentirán mañana si Voldemort vencedor decide entregárselos a Nagini como desayuno.

Sé que Hagrid acaricia y alimenta a su colección de monstruos, mientras una sola lágrima rueda por su mejilla; siempre una sola, siempre se ha secado la anterior a manotazos.

Y que Lupin, en la torre de Gryffindor, se ocupa de mantener alta la moral de los escasos integrantes del ED que permanecen en el castillo (Potter, por supuesto; Potter y sus amigos) mientras internamente se revuelca en el lamento de que una noche en su vida en que la maldición resultaría útil, justificada, bendita por las circunstancias, grata a los dioses y los ángeles, no caiga en luna llena.

.-

De algún modo hay que matar estas seis horas.

.-

Alastor pasea su alerta obsesivo por todo el castillo, revisando líneas de fuerza y puntos débiles, y previendo, anticipando, adivinando, imaginando fintas y estrategias, tácticas y escaramuzas. ¿Ya dije previendo?

Y en el Gran Comedor, convertido en campamento, Tonks practica artes marciales muggles y Kingsley alguna forma de relajación. Los ví cuando crucé por delante, camino a las mazmorras.

A los Weasleys sólo los escuché: Riñen y ríen, ríen y riñen, todo el tiempo, al mismo tiempo, y se enfurruñan y vuelven abrazarse, y a reir y a regañarse, sin que nadie marque el ritmo y el compás del calor familiar.

No hay que decir cómo apuré el paso.

Los aurores bisoños han tomado el vestíbulo y, en voces excesivamente altas, comparten anécdotas, chistes y alardes, devotos al espíritu de camaradería, dichosamente ignorantes de que son sólo una copia más del clásico "soldados antes de la batalla", repetido por muggles, magos, gnomos, enanos, elfos, ángeles y demonios desde el principio de los tiempos.

Y ¿yo?

Yo me encierro a cal y canto, con el único compañero que puedo soportar: El cálido, complaciente y silencioso whisky de fuego.

Todos tenemos nuestros rituales, dije. Pero los míos no pasan por sensiblerías: Encuentro patéticos los recuerdos y las despedidas, ridículos los fetichismos, absurdas las obsesiones. Y cualquier eficiencia de mi parte que no haya rendido ya sus frutos, ya no será útil. Durante estas seis horas cualquier pericia mía estará sobrando. Yo estaré sobrando.

A decir verdad, me sobro hasta a mi mismo.

Así que mi ritual pasa por el trasiego de una generosa cantidad de este paciente compañero, que no llora, ni ríe, ni trata de hacerme oir lo que por tantos años me he ingeniado para que nadie pueda atreverse a decirme.

De algún modo hay que quemar estas seis horas, la sobreestimulante obscenidad de su lentísimo transcurrir.

Sí, el whisky de fuego es un buen compañero.

Cuando durante toda una vida la obligación ha sido tración, y la traición obligación.

Cuando no se ha sabido jamás lo que es bajar la guardia, por cansado que se esté; ni aún enfermo o herido.

Cuando una herida eterna, que no puede sanar, se ensaña en hacernos arder la piel y el alma.

Cuando uno ya no es uno, y la infancia que recuerda no puede ser su infancia, y cualquier dicha pasada tiene que ser un recuerdo ajeno: si fuera propio el dolor desbordaría todos los diques.

Labios maternos tienen que ser un recuerdo ajeno, aunque el whisky de fuego no pueda hacerlos irse.

Aunque les dé la bienvenida.

El whisky de fuego es un buen compañero, pero un consejero muy infantil.

.-

Albus entró por la chimenea justo cuando yo apretaba dulcemente mis labios sobre la fea calavera en mi antebrazo.

A su primer gesto de disgustada sorpresa siguió una risa franca y cadenciosa. Casi diría alegre, si creyera que alguien puede estar alegre en vísperas de _La batalla_.

—No te burles, Albus –dijo mi lengua pastosa.

—No me burlo, Severus. Al contrario. Es una excelente idea. Aunque el beso curativo debería dártelo una chica que te quiera –y aprovechó mi distracción para quitarme la botella y acercarme la poción que yo había dejado preparada sobre el escritorio.

Debo haber estado asquerosamente borracho, porque juro sobre el primer grimorio de Salazar que yo nunca habría podido decir lo siguiente que escapó de mi boca:

—_Sana, sana, colita de rana..._

Sí, tenía que estar como una cuba.

—_Si no mueres hoy, sanarás mañana_ –versionó Albus la frase final, haciéndome tragar la poción, y arrastrándome hasta la cama.

Entonces agregó, demonio tentador:

—Y seguro que querrás vivir para verla desaparecer¿verdad?

.-

.-


End file.
